d2ndwymfandomcom-20200214-history
Point Reyes 2011
, John Wright, Alec Viera, Jeremy Glenn, and Jaren Garff at the Bear Valley Trailhead in Olema.]] "Point Reyes 2011" is the thirty-fourth episode of Danville 2nd Ward Young Men, and aired November 12, 2011. Dates: November 11-12, 2011 Preceded By: All American Label November 2011 Followed By: Wintertime 2011/2012 Synopsis John Wright, Jaren Garff, Jeremy Glenn, Alec Viera, and Travis Neal go on a camping trip to Point Reyes National Seashore with Kevin Ganschow and Nate Anderson. They first meet up at the Church Building, where John boasts about his five chocolate bars. Jaren asks, "You didn't bring money for Subway?" John only then finds out that they're stopping for Subway on the way. Jeremy tells him it was in the email with all the information. They then load up in the truck and head over to Point Reyes. They stop at a Subway in San Rafael to get sandwiches, then drive on the windy roads of Olema Valley. , Jaren Garff, and John Wright on the trail.]] They get to the Bear Valley Trailhead in Olema, near Point Reyes, and eat their sandwiches there. John finds a sleek motorbike in the parking lot that is apparently a ranger's. Nate tells him not to touch it, but then he does anyway. After eating lunch and getting all their stuff, they start hiking out on the trail. They hike six miles across the park through redwoods to the Wildcat Campground on the south side of the park, next to the ocean. After setting up camp, they head over to the nearby Wildcat Beach to walk around and just hang out at the beach. .]]John walks two inches past a giant sea lion and doesn't even notice it. Nate tries to do a flip off a small ledge. He fails the first time, but he almost gets it the second time. John tries to do the same thing but he stalls too much. Jeremy gets a giant piece of seaweed and starts walking and whipping the ground towards John in attempts to provoke him. John never jumps anyway. Jaren and Jeremy mess around with giant pieces of seaweed, whipping them around like whips. Jeremy throws his away, and Jaren goes chasing after him with his seaweed. Jeremy also drop his sweat pants in the tide on accident, getting them completely soaked. The sun peeks through the heavy clouds just as it's about to set. Alec, Travis, John, and Kevin find some giant caves in the cliff. They get back to camp just as it was getting dark. They have chicken and rice for dinner and some cheesecake for dessert. Jeremy, Travis, and John mess around with a strobe light by making weird faces and dancing around with it. Alec and Jaren shine their lights on a glow-in-the-dark frisbee to try and make it glow. ]] The next day they have breakfast and hang out at Wildcat Beach one last time before packing up. On the hike back, they take a different trail that runs along the coast, where at one point they can look out and see the Farallon Islands. The trail then looped back into the trail they took before. They take that trail back to the trailhead in Olema. Just as they're heading out, Nate, Jeremy, and Travis pick up a guy they had met at Wildcat Campground. He needs a ride to Berkeley. They stop briefly in San Rafael, where Jeremy switches cars with John. For most of the drive back, the guy gives John a bunch of crap for playing terrible music. They drop him off on the freeway in Berkeley and head home. , Jaren Garff, John Wright, Alec Viera, and Jeremy Glenn at Wildcat Campground.]] People In This Episode * John Wright * Jaren Garff * Jeremy Glenn * Alec Viera * Travis Neal * Nate Anderson * Kevin Ganschow Locations * The Church Building, Danville, California * Oakland, California * Berkeley, California * Subway, San Rafael, California * Bear Valley Trailhead, Olema, California * Point Reyes National Seashore, California * Wildcat Campground, Point Reyes National Seashore, Bolinas, California * Wildcat Beach, Point Reyes National Seashore, Bolinas, California Featured Music * "Eggplant" by Train Category:Episodes